Jolly Roger
Jolly Roger is a rather flamboyant and somewhat campy frog who is an ever-faithful friend of Banjo and Kazooie, ever since his debut in Banjo-Tooie. Jolly Roger eventually retired from his position as mayor of Jolly Roger's Lagoon to become a sketchy criminal In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, simultaneously changing his name to Jolly Dodger to fly under the police's radar. Games ''Banjo Tooie Jolly Roger, a foppish frog dressed in bellbottom pants and a blue sailor uniform, is the eponymous mayor of the seaside town Jolly Roger's Lagoon and also owns the local tavern. In this game Jolly has a very small role and is considered a very minor character. He is involved with one Jiggy. When the duo first meet him, he is atypically depressed due to the fact that his partner, Merry Maggie, whom he needs for the tavern's approaching happy hour, has recently disappeared. When the duo return with her, Jolly gladly rewards them with a Jiggy and sends them on their way. Jolly allows Banjo to rent the inn's only vacant room at a discounted two Doubloons, as a "naughty mole" has carved a hole in the corner in it (although Kazooie can simply blow up the door off instead of pay). If the duo refuse to pay, he unhappily states that he was hoping they would deal with the "rodent rascal" for him. However, learning the move that Jamjars teaches here (Sub-Aqua Egg Aiming) is required to further progress to through the level, so getting inside the room (regardless of which tactic is used) is a very important task. Conversing with Jolly afterwards serves no actual purpose, and doing so will only result in Jolly thanking them for their help earlier. However when they inspect the Jukebox in the corner, he will tell them that it's broken. The only way to fix it is by collecting all 25 Cheato Pages and returning them to Cheato, who will present them with a special cheat that fixes it. Jolly has a tendency to dance wildly on the bar counter whenever the Jukebox is playing. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Jolly "Dodger" appears along the seaside in various locations, like under Klungo's pier, behind a tree near the lighthouse and at the end of a dock near a hill, but can only be found at night. He offers to sell the duo Jiggies for various prices. The name of each of the Jiggies are different but they all put Jiggies in Jolly's personal Jig-o-Vend, which is located behind King Jingaling's Bingo Palace. After all of Jolly's "Black-Market Jiggys" have been bought, he can no longer be encountered in Showdown Town. His wardrobe has changed from his original sailor outfit to a more eclectic tattered pink coat and top hat. His skin has also lightened up and is no longer a dull olive green, but rather a bright, pale green. Most peculiar though is the fact that he now has a mouthful of gleaming teeth. Jolly also appears at the end of the game alongside the rest of the cast, congratulating Banjo and Kazooie for beating Gruntilda once again. He also surprises for the duo by fixing their house, but, much to their disliking, repaints it pink and white instead of the original blue and yellow. In addition to his role in Showdown Town, Jolly appears as hosts of various challenges in a two of the Game Worlds created by L.O.G. in addition to the extra level L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges: LOGBOX 720 In the first Game World he stars in, Jolly plays the role of "The Celebrity Coding Sensation", a spunky celebrity coding expert. He wears a black trench coat, sunglasses and a pink spiky-haired wig. In this world, Jolly regards himself highly and considers himself a true celebrity, and is thus deeply dismayed when there is something he cannot accomplish. His missions predominantly revolve around defending the console from enemies and certain doom. In Act 2, he wants the duo to defend the console's computor chips from Gruntbots. Later in Act 6 he asks them to zap all of the bugs in the console. Terrarium of Terror Jolly is cast as "The Docile, Dithering Doormat Droid", a timid subservient robot working for the space crew. He wears a yellow and chrome trench coat and silver robot mask. Jolly tries his best to serve his "masters" well, but, despite being a technologically advanced robot, has trouble completing his tasks and is always being punished for his incompetence. Thus, he must rely on Banjo and Kazooie to help pick up the slack. His missions invlove transporting things and people around the level. He first appears in Act 2 to ask the duo to taxi him and the rest space crew to various locations. In Act 3 he faces a "beverage-related disaster" and needs the bear and bird to deliver tea and expensive biscuits to the other characters. L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges Jolly plays "The Deep Double Agent" in this world, and wears his LOGBOX 720 outfit. His only challenge is to stay within a Crown Corona long enough. Quotes Banjo-Tooie *'Jolly Roger:' Oh, hello there! I'm Jolly Roger, town mayor and proprietor of this lovely harborside inn. '''Kazooie:' We'd like a ginger beer, please. Jolly Roger: I'd love to oblige, but I'm less than Jolly at the moment as my partner's gone missing... Kazooie: That's a shame. Now how about that drink? Banjo: Kazooie! Kazooie: Oh, sorry. Where did you last see her? Jolly Roger: She was out on a waveracer early yesterdary evening. I heard a big gulping noise, and when I got outside, she was gone! Kazooie: Perhaps she was eaten by vicious sea demon. Jolly Roger: Oh, I hope not. It's happy hour soon and I'll be needing some help! Would yo like to rent a room? It's half price at 2 doubloons, as this naughty mole has dug a hole in the corner of it. How about it? Yes: *"Okay, big boy, show me the money... (Banjo throws one doubloon) Lovely. I'll just open the door for you, okay? Yes (but not enough doubloons): *"I'd love to let you in, but you don't have enough doubloons at the moment." No: *"That's a shame. I was hoping you'd deal with that rodent rascal." Broke the door with a Grenade Egg: *"Well, really! That was a brand new door - have you any idea how much they cost these days?" *"How about my partner and I dropping by your room later for a nightcap?" *"I'm afraid our jukebox is broken at the moment. A real pity. I just love dancing to 'The Salty Seamen Shanty.' Perhaps you'll find a way to fix it..." Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Showdown Town *"Psst! Over here, big fella! I used to be Jolly Roger, but now I'm Jolly Dodger. I'm a little bit dodgy these days, have a look at my finest black market Jiggies... Oooh, but keep it quiet!" *"Mysterious Glow. It's a mysterious Jiggy... that glows. What do you mean it looks the same as any other Jiggy?" *"Big Banker. It's a large one, all the better for boosting your Jiggy Bank balance." *"Mr. Jiggywiggy. Follically challenged, a Jiggy with a wiggy. It's a high-tech hairpiece so you can't see it." *"Puzzling wonder. It fell off the back of a truck. It's a puzzle and a wonder how such a thing happened." Trivia *Jolly is playable in Banjo-Pilot. *If you find Jolly Dodger in Showdown Town, he might open his briefcase, revealing game boxes of the as-of-yet unreleased Killer Instinct 3 (abbreviated as KI3 on the boxes). *Rumors state that the Jiggies sold by Jolly in Nuts & Bolts were originally to be won by collecting the T.T. Trophies of the scrapped world Weird West. *Jolly's identity as the Jolly Dodger is probably based on the Artful Dodger from Charles Dickens's novel Oliver Twist. *Jolly is often rumored by fans to be homosexual, due to his flamboyant nature. Gallery Screenshots File:Jolly.jpg|Jolly with false Killer Instinct 3 box arts. Artwork File:JollyConcepArt.jpg|Jolly Dodger concept art. Jolly Roger.png|In-game render jolly_roger_01.png Names in Other Languages Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Frogs Category:Trivia Category:Characters from Banjo-Tooie Category:Characters from Banjo-Pilot Category:Characters from Nuts & Bolts